Matt
Matt is one of the main characters of the Eddsworld series and its spiritual successor, Eddsworld: Legacy, being the series' chew toy and knucklehead of the main cast. He is the 8th fighter in Lawl Beatdown. Entrance "Ruined" Matt slides down a rope to the battlefield, then falls on the ground. Vanity Matt has such a massive ego that he can convert it into energy for his moves. It starts off at the halfway point and either increases from dealing damage, taunting, or being healed, or decreases from being damaged or taunting from others nearby. Matt's vanity affects his damage output and affects certain moves. MECHANIC ORIGINS Matt's vanity is one of his defining character traits, often admiring himself in the mirror and taking any stroke of his ego greatly, and on the flip side anything that crushes his ego makes him feel worse. In Space Face, the concept of the vanity drive is described by Commander Bai as a fuel source for the ship powered solely off the alien's egos. Matt ultimately re-powers, and overpowers the ship with his vanity. Special Attacks Neutral B - Vanity Mirror Matt gets out a mirror to admire his face with. With it out, press B to increase the vanity, stunning opponents nearby. This phase also has its own set of taunts that increase vanity faster, but without the stun. Just don't overheat it, or it explodes. Get hit with the mirror out and you drop it, allowing anyone to pick it up. You can collect it again, but if it leaves the stage, the vanity drops, though you'll get it back after 5 seconds. With the mirror out, move to the side and press B to swap it for a mirror that deflects projectiles at the cost of your vanity. At full vanity, it'll become a magic mirror which will throw out a sword at the cost of some vanity (press B again). The other mirror can be knocked out of your hands. Down and B puts away the mirrors. MOVE ORIGINS Matt always loves to admire himself in the mirror, which gives him an increase in his own ego. In WTFuture, Edd uses a picture of Matt to deflect a laser blast from Future Matt, which is where the deflector part comes from. The appropriately named Mirror Mirror is where the magic mirror originates from, where the ending has a sword thrown-out of the mirror. Side B - Little Tom Matt gets out his cymbal-playing monkey, winds it up, and then tosses it forth. Hold B to charge up the monkey, giving it an explosive kick. Once it hits the ground, it'll start clanging for a bit before going kaboom. And don't hold it while it plays, even if the symbols deal damage. Instead, toss it away. Non-explosive monkeys can be picked up and tossed around with no damage to Matt's vanity. MOVE ORIGINS The Cymbal-playing monkey appears in Zombeh Nation, to which Matt described as "too predictable" as a zombeh-fighting weapon. The monkey returns in Fun Dead, where Matt names him Little Tom. Tom ultimately throws Little Tom at some zombehs, which blows them up. Up B - Poltergeist Possession Matt flies upward and gets tossed away by evil purple mist. Keep holding B for consistent floating, then B again to launch him at an angle at the some of some vanity. The cloud remains for a few, able to toss away opponents in random directions if they approach it. Otherwise, tap up at the peak of the lift to go upward. MOVE ORIGINS This comes directly from Hammer and Fail Part 2, where Matt ends up getting possessed by the poltergeist which came with the roof. The poltergeist ends up lifting Matt in the air, and ultimately leaves his body and throws him to the ground after a dispute about destroying monuments. Down B - Matt Sucks Matt becomes a vampire. The transformation will create a black circle around him which will stun nearby opponents. In this state, Matt can't jump, and fire/light attacks hurt him more, but press B near an opponent to nom away at their health and gain it for yourself which can increase vanity by 10%. Opponents can mash A to escape. Re-input turns you back to human form. MOVE ORIGINS In Matt Sucks, Matt turns into a vampire once he was attacked by one on Halloween night. When he gets back home, he tries to suck Edd and Tom's blood, through very slow sneaking-ups. His attempts repeatedly get foiled. Final Smash - Zombeh Nation A zombie bites off Matt's arm and he now commands an army of zombies. B summons a horde from a pentagram, and you can use the analog stick to move your pentagram anywhere on solid ground. Anyone caught in the horde goes into a seizure and is knocked away. Make sure to steer clear of Matt since he stuns as well as the pentagram as it could easily kill you. MOVE ORIGINS This move, while directly paying homage to the original Zombeh Attack trilogy, involves the major plotpoint of Matt becoming a Zombeh and, offended that his friends left him to die, commands an army of zombehs to attack his old friends. Taunts Normal *Up Taunt: "Indubitably." *Side Taunt: "Not the face!" *Down Taunt: Matt eats an ornament while yelling "DELICIOUS CHRISTMAS!" Vanity Mirror *Up Taunt: "Hey, handsome!" *Side Taunt: "I love your hair!" *Down Taunt: "I can tolerate your existence!" Victory Options and Lose Pose *Victory Option 1: "Yay, I'm popular! POPULAR!" *Victory Option 2: *holds a picture of himself to his heart as he sheds a tear* *Victory Option 3: *hangs a mirror up on his wall* "Ah. Perfect." *His reflection winks at him* *Victory Option 4 (vs. Edd): *Repeatedly shoots Edd with a voice-changer in an attempt to change back his voice* *Victory Option 5 (vs. Tom): "Tom, I think we get the point. This whole 'I hate Christmas' thing is getting old!" *Victory Option 6 (with Edd & Tom): *Group pose* *Lose Pose: Matt is shown buried in the floor. Character Description Matt is the third member of the Eddsworld trio, alongside Edd and Tom. Matt has an obsession with himself, being extremely vain and always admiring himself in the mirror. He is depicted as the dumbest of the group, usually being the victim of outer circumstances. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - Matt charges forward with his elbow out. * Forward tilt - Matt holds out an electric rod. * Up tilt - Matt swings his arms up excitedly. * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - Matt gets crushed by a vending machine that topples onto him. * Up Smash - Matt wears an explorer's hat which catches fire. * Down Smash - Matt gets crushed by a UFO prop, with the smoke dealing additional damage. Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - Matt grabs the opponent. * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - Matt juggles the opponent with a handful of other tools. Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Trivia *Matt's Moveset Outro features cameos from other Lawl characters, including Frollo, Gaston, Michael Jordan, Best Magneto, Irate Gamer, Best Hercules and Flowey. *Scenes of Matt's Final Smash, which were taken from Zombeh Attack 1, were re-animated to keep a consistent art style for his moveset. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Eddsworld Category:Celebrities Category:British Category:Male Category:Human Category:YouTube Category:Adults Category:00's Category:Hero Category:Defensive Category:Resourcer Category:Characters based on Real People Category:Medium-Weight Category:Unlockable Character Category:Flash Category:Bait-and-Punish